The present invention relates to the protection of in particular automobile vehicles and more particularly concerns the protection against theft of vehicles equipped with electronic microprocessor devices controlling a device of the vehicle, such as the engine, the gearbox or some other device.
It has already been proposed to provide a protection of vehicles by means of a remote control device comprising a box emitting a pre-established coded message and, on the vehicle, a coded message receiver, coupled to a decoder which, after checking the conformity of the code emitted by the emitter to that of the proprietor of the vehicle, controls the supply of the means for electrically opening the doors of the vehicle.
Such devices have the drawback of being ineffective when it is possible to gain access to the interior of the vehicle, for example by breaking a glass or taking advantage of a window glass which has been left partly open.